


Day at the Corn Maze

by Phoenix_Queen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Clog Factory Halloween Exchange, Her name is Maggie, M/M, Roger and John have a daughter, Roger is a little shit, Zinnia Field, but John loves him, corn maze, family fun day, halloween fic, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Queen/pseuds/Phoenix_Queen
Summary: John and Roger take their daughter, Maggie to the corn maze. The day is full of fun and adventure.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Clog Factory Halloween Exchange 🎃





	Day at the Corn Maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grahamcockroach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcockroach/gifts).



> Happy Halloween Lewsie!! 🎃👻  
> Enjoy!
> 
> And a very big thanks to TheAdorableTia for your help!

Little five year old Maggie wakes up early at 7am and is excited. Today her Daddy and Papa are taking her to the corn maze!! She rushes into her parents bedroom and jumps on the bed.

“Daddy!! Papa!! Wake up, it's time for the maze!” she says bouncing excitedly.

“John, your daughter is awake” Roger tiredly tells John. 

“Before 7:30am, she’s your daughter” is John’s groggy reply.

“Daddy, Pops come on!!” Says Maggie impatiently.

Roger sighs and gets up from bed. He tells Maggie to let her Pops sleep a bit more and they head to the kitchen. Roger asks her what she would like for breakfast. She wants “Hallo-Cakes” and “Ghost Hot Chocolate”. He proceeds to make some Witches Brew as well.

As the brew is finishing John joins them at the table.

“Something smells good”, says John.

“That would be the pancakes, coffee, and hot chocolate” is Roger’s reply.

“Daddy, it’s Halloween Month, we use the Halloween-words” Maggie pipes up in a matter of fact tone.

“I forgot. Sorry lovey” is Roger’s reply as he winks at John. John is amused and mouths to him that she is his daughter.

After breakfast everyone gets dressed or in Maggie's case is helped into her Fairy costume. Her costume is blue and brings out her grey eyes. John and Roger take pictures of her to send to their family later.

While on the road, Maggie is talking a mile a minute about going to the corn maze and asks her Pops what they will see and do. He tells her that they plan to go Pumpkin Patch first to take a picture and buy a pumpkin or two. Then they will go through the corn maze. After that they will go to the play area for a bit before having lunch and head home after.

The drive lasts an hour and they soon arrive at the maze. When they get to the entrance, Maggie notices a bunch of people picking flowers near the pumpkin patch. 

“Daddy what flowers are those? Pops can we see them? Can we buy some?” Maggie rapidly asks.

“Slow down Mags!! They are Zinnias. Yes, we can see them.” Says Roger with a bit of a laugh.

“Well have to see how much it is before we buy any.” Is her Pops response.

“Okay daddy” says Maggie.

Once they park and enter the field, the family of three head first to the Zinnia Garden. Maggie is eager to see all the pretty colors of the Zinnias. As she is looking around, her parents take pictures of her. At one point they have her pose in the flower beds. She is disappointed that the flowers are too expensive to buy. However, to cheer her up, Roger picks a beautiful magenta flower and sneaks it into her bronze-colored hair. John gives him a look.

“Oh, come on! Taking one won’t hurt anyone” is Roger’s defense. John sighs and doesn’t argue further.

The three then head into the pumpkin patch. Maggie takes off and runs around the patch amazed with all the sizes and shapes of the pumpkins. Her parents warn her to stay close to them since it’s a bit crowded. Once again they are taking pictures of her with Pumpkins of different shapes and sizes. John allows her to either take one big one or two little ones.

“Can I take one big one and one little one? Please Pops” begs Maggie and gives him her best puppy eye look. 

“Can we Pops?” adds Roger with a smirk.

John glares at Roger which makes him smirk more. He rolls his eyes and agrees all while muttering about having two children.

Maggie goes around looking for a decent-sized and heavy pumpkin. She finds a perfectly imperfect orange one. Her Pops asks her if she is sure if she wants that one. Maggie tells him that yes she does want that one since it has “warts” all over it. Roger nearly tells her they are not warts but decides not to. John makes him carry it as payback. Although not very heavy there was a weight to that pumpkin.

Maggie moves on to find a tiny pumpkin. She wants one she can easily carry. As she looks, one in particular catches her eye. It has a long stick, is round and is mostly orange with some yellow in it. She picks that one. Roger is secretly relieved she picked one out quickly since the big one is getting his arms tired. They pay and Roger takes the big one to the car while Maggie keeps the little one.

The Taylor-Deacons then head to the corn maze. Maggie is amazed by the corn stalks being taller than her parents and says as much to them. John tells her everything is taller than Roger. Roger pokes him in the side in retaliation. 

They start at number one using a paper guide at the entrance and search through the maze to find the other twelve numbers. They take different twists and turns and the occasional photo. Everything goes smoothly until after they reach number 9 on the maze.

Once past number 9, they get lost having taken a wrong turn at Maggie’s insistence they go the wrong way to see where they end up. Both are careful to avoid letting Maggie realize they might actually be lost yet by some miracle they wind up at number 12. Maggie is a little confused since she didn’t see number 10 or 11 but Roger distracts her by pointing out how they are near the end of the maze. She suggests going the wrong way again but is told no as neither want a repeat of earlier or even winding up at a different number.

They find number 13 which takes them to the front of the maze. They stop to take one last picture by the maze. After which they then have lunch, having worked up an appetite because of the delay. For lunch they enjoy premade ham and cheese sandwiches and juice boxes.

By this time Maggie has grown to be very tired and is ready for a nap. Her parents decide to skip the play area and prepare for the journey home. Maggie enjoyed her day at the corn maze and can’t wait to come again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumbr at phoenixqueen07


End file.
